Shadow of Israphel and Toothless (DISCONTINUED DRAFT)
by Minecast Chris
Summary: This story is an unfinished draft that I decided not to do. If YOU want to do it, fell free to message me and write it. It's the story you all know but with a twist. How would Shadow Of Israphel end up if Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless were a part of it?


**G'Day Casters, this story is just a draft that I threw off to the side. Basically because I didn't want to through all however many episodes there are of Shadow Of Israphel. If you want to continue this story, feel free! Just send me the link so I can check it out. Because this was a draft, it was made in Notepad and therefore is not very good. I thought you guys might still want to see it though. If you do write this, please note that I was initially wanting to put Toothless as Israphel's companion.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

G'day casters, I'm back with what will probably be a full story. I'm currently rewatching SOI and just read another fanfic with HTTYD croosed over with Minecraft but it was just the HTTYD crew saying hi to the Yogscast. I want to make something with them included in Shadow of Israphel. How To Train Your Dragon AU. Crossed with Minecraft/The Yogscast. (Lewis's POV untill SOI becomes multi-POV in the real series.) The HTTYD Crew is 20 in this fic.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: How to Survive the First Night

"Ok, here's the IP." I said, sending the group the IP to our Minecraft server via Skype chat. "Connecting now." Said Hiccup.

Xephos joined the game.

Honeydew joined the game.

Deadly_Astrid joined the game.

Toothcup20 joined the game.

I started recording. "Hooray, Minecraft! We've created a new server, and we're gonna show people how to play minecraft how to survive the first night. It's beutiful!" I said "Oh my god it's terribly snowy" Said Simon "What on earth happened here." I looked around, admiring the world generation. "This game is beutiful." "It is." "Gotta agree there." Said Hiccup. "It does look kinda pretty, I guess." Said tuff ol' Astrid. "Made by a single man" "Yes, it is." Said Hiccup. "Your a dwarf, of Khaz-mo-dan, I, I assume." I said, looking at Simon. "I certainly am. "And Hiccup is a Viking of old. Astrid is a female worrior." "You're William Riker, of the U.S.S Enterprise." Said Simon. "Yep." I started laughing. "And we are gonnoo-" I was cut off by simon. "We're playing multiplayer. It's got multiplayer survivor, survival in so we're ah, we're doing a bit of that." "This is going to be fun." Said Hiccup. "Yes, I have put off playing this game, because, um multiplayer survival has just gone in, so we're gonna, play it together, cuz thats the way to do it." I said. "Same here, been playing alot more war games'n'stuff." Said Astrid. "It's beutiful isn't it." "Look at all this snow it's, it's amazing." said Simon "It's an example of Biomes in the game, they have different weather effects and different terrain depending on where you are." Continued Hiccup. Hiccup and Simon had played this game before and knew what they were doing. "And this is obviously like, the snowy zone. Well a snowy zone. On the map." Said Simon. "It's sort of quite Chrstmassy as well, I mean we're coming up to Christmas so I though it might be," "Yeah it's like Christmas trees everywhere." "It's quite appropriate actually, it's bloody freezing outside in the U.K." Said Astrid. "It is, it's absalutly fricking freezing it's unbelivable. See there's ice, where there should be water." Said Hiccup, as I slid accross the ice. "You like slip on it." I said. Simon started breaking the ice. "See look." "Oh god no don't break it." He fell in. "Careful it's cold." Said Astrid. "Don't do that at home kids, you could die." Said Simon. "Um, so yeah, the maps are generated completely randomly." Said Hiccup. "So, you can often have like weird stuff." "See look at this outcropping over there isn't that strange." Said Simon, as we walked accross the ice to where a large outcropping was. "And massive trees. Um. Actually it's, I think it's nearly mid-day in-game and we havn't actually started, um." "Oh. Is that bad?" "We could be in an auful lot of trouble Astrid, if we don't." Replied Simon. "I havn't really played very much of this game I don't really understand much beyond the fact that you have to, hit trees." I said. "No no. Look, we need to we need to, we need to chop down some trees, we need to chop down some trees and make some wood." Stutterd Simon. Him and Hiccupo started taking down trees. "Um, this is like, number one priority right now.." Said Hiccup. "Um, the issue is that when night falls, bad things come out." Said Simon, sounding worried. "Why is this tree not falling?" I asked. "Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Asked Astrid. Simon was talking in the background, saying that thing will come out at night and kill us. "Oh, well how do we know when night falls?" I asked again. "The leaves sort of just, the leaves sort of just stay up there." Simon answered our first question. "Well, if you look up in the sky you can see the sun, and it's directly above us, right." Started Hiccup. "Right." Said Astrid. "Which means it's mid day." Continued Hiccup. "Okay." I said. "When you started the server, it was just after dawn, so, the sun is actually gonna set realativly soon, and we're, probably," I cut him off. "Oh, dude, there's something up there in that cave." "Is there?" "Yeah look it's a green thing, look bouncing." Simon look around and back away quickly. "Oh, Christ almighty it's a creeper." "It's gone." Yeah those are very very bad, they, they follow you and then they explode. Don't go in towards it!" He said as Astrid walked closer. "It'll see you. Oh my god. Ok so," "Whats this over here, it's a sheep." "They are very very bad things, cuz they blow up, they destroy things not the sheep the creepers the green things that look a bit like cactuses or something, they blow up they will destroy thing that you built they will kill you." I Punched a sheep. "Um, where the hell have you gone, Lewis?" Asked Hiccup. "I'm hitting the sheep Hiccup." "Ah there you are. You get wool, off of sheep." Oh is that what that little thing was that I saw on the floor." "It's quite useful, yeah, by useful I mean it's not actually used for anything at all really. Okay we're, we're gonna be in trouble." Astrid and I started hitting trees and collecting wood. "What we're gonna need now, got a bit of wood, we... We need to um press i, to go into our inventory and there's like a mini crafting thing. What you wanna do is you want to put a block of wood, a block of wood in the crafting thing, and as you see it makes, a different kind of wood. Those are like planks of wood that you use to craft things." "Okay." "Right? And then you take those planks of wood you fill up, the crafting thing, and, in all four of the spaces and then you get a proper crafting table. And with that you can make, picks, which is the next thing." I, however, got distracted by a cow. Astrid laughed at me and continued to follow Simons instructions. "Moo." I said. "You're getting distracted very easily." Said Hiccup, also laughing. "Oh god, sorry what are we supposed to do? You've made a crafting table okay, I think I've, I think I know that much it's one in each, isn't it." I said, making a crafting table. "And then the next thing, is to make um sticks." Said Simon. "To make sticks it's just one, of the new blocks of wood on top of the other, very simple, veery simple. And then you make a, a pick, a wooden pick, thats the next thing." I ran out of wood and went to grab some more. "There's an alful lot of crafting in this game." Said Hiccup. "Okay, I'll get some more wood, no probs, just punch this tree." "To make picks you need, you need the middle square to be a pick you need the bottom center square, uh, you need the center square to be a STICK, the bottom center square to be a stick, and the three top squares are blocks of wood. Or blocks of stone, when we then get stone." "Okay, that's a pick." Said Astrid, as we both made our picks. "Oh god I th, I'm telling you right now I think we're fucked, because, we're just gonna run out of time." "Okay well let's get on with it." I said. "Why is this all balck?" Asked Astrid. "I know, I'm not sure what's going on over there everything's just, everything's just completely black." "It's a bit scary Simon." I said. "So we're, we're sort of in a rish to find um, some coal." I lost Simon. "Where have you gone friend?" I asked. I'm lost." "OH GOD, um, I'm just trying to find some coal." "There's lots of cows, and sheep here. I'm just gonna stay with the crafting table with Astrid and Hiccup, I'm a bit scared." I said. "Okay." I saw Simon on the corner of my screen for a second and was relived. "Well the problem is that you might have to travel, a bit, to find some coal, depending on hoq the map is, sort out." "What's the best way of finding coal and why do we need it?" Asked Astrid. "You need it to make tourches. Torches light up the dark." Replied Hiccup. "That sounds bad." I said. "Which is quite important when things, or monsters spawn, in the dark." "That makes the dark sound bad." "Right okay, I think we're gonna be in trouble." Said Simon, while I cut down a tree and I heard Astrid killing some cows and sheep. "So, there are two options. One is to bury yourself in a tomb in the ground, for, as long as it takes for the sun to come back up, which obviously isn't ideal. And two is to actually to create some sort of house, which will be completely dark, but it sould form some kind of protection and also it's much better than just being encased, in earth." "Okay, well let's create like a house can we make like a, like one on the edge of a cliff or somthing so like it's got it's back it the cliff, would that be a good idea?" I asked. "That's a very good idea Lewis." Said Simon. "I mean, can't we just go in one of the, oh I spose there was a, thing in there wasn't there, it's probably not a good idea to go in there." Said Astrid. "Yeah, um, no." Just then, it got darker. "Oh, it's getting dark, yeah, I saw that." I said. Simon and Hiccup started building a house under a tree. "I'm a bit anxious now guys." I said. "I think we're in trouble Lewis." Said Hiccup. "Also I don't have an alful lot of wood." Said Simon. I started helping them build the house with my wood. "Why are we building it under this tree, is that a good, idea." It was only slightly wider than the tree so that it could fit all of us. "Um, yeah I kinda though we wouldn't have an alful lot of blocks." Said Simon. "This is going to be very tight, for just us four." "Fuck, hehehehe, yeah. Um, uh, oh god quick, quick." "Or cozy, I guess it depends on what your definition of um." "Quick." "So the idea is that we're gonna go in here and this is this is, the trees gonna be our roof, the floating bit of leaves." "We are so screwed." Simon and Hiccup laughed. "Whats wrong with this?" Asked Astrid, also laughing. "We're so screwed, oh god I want to cry." Said Simon. **(CONTINUE FROM 8:15 IN THE VIDEO.)**

**I hope you liked that beta draft. Again, if you want to actually see this story, you'll have to write it yourself **_**or**_** get one of your friends to do it. If anyone does write this, I will let you know so there aren't multiple versions of this one FF.**

**-Minecast Chris**


End file.
